Darkfallen
Darkfallen are a unique kind of undead blood elf in service to the Scourgehttp://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/underdev/3p3/icecrown-raid.xml that were raised as undead following Illidan's failed assault on the Frozen Throne. Introduction Most of the characters identified as darkfallen are also members of the San'layn faction, though exactly how the groups relate to one another is uncertain. What is certain is that the San'layn oversee the Scourge's operations throughout Azeroth, acting as agents, leaders, or ambassadors.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/wrath/features/dungeons/utgarde.xml[[Elder Ko'nani]] The only darkfallen not tagged as San'layn are High Priest Andorath in Borean Tundra, Prince Navarius in Zul'Drak, Prince Taldaram in Ahn'kahet, and Prince Sandoval in Icecrown. The greatest concentrations of darkfallen are located in the Temple City of En'kilah in northeastern Borean Tundra, and in The Crimson Hall inside Icecrown Citadel; these are also the only places where unnamed darkfallen appear. History .]] In the aftermath of the Third War, the blood elves were cut off from their source of magic, the Sunwell. Desperate for aid, their prince Kael'thas Sunstrider pledged allegiance to Illidan Stormrage who granted them a new source of magic.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/underdev/implemented/2p4.xml#sunwellplateau Together with their new allies, the blood elves went to Northrend in an attempt to destroy the Lich King, seeking to avenge their fallen brethren. The blood elves were defeated by Arthas. Most returned to Outland with Kael'thas, but a handful of survivors were scattered across the frozen wastes. Arthas sought out and slaughtered the surviving blood elves. The most powerful blood elves of the past battles were raised as the San'layn. One of these survivors was Lana'thel. Although she wielded the draconic blade Quel'Delar, she was no match for the power of Frostmourne and was overwhelmed. The Lich King chose Lana'thel to serve as the queen of the San'layn.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/underdev/3p3/queldelar.xml The darkfallen now oversee the Scourge's operations throughout Azeroth, with their masters residing in The Crimson Hall. Appearance Darkfallen retain the builds of their still-living kin. Blood elves are tall and lithe with athletic builds, typically standing just taller than a human, little over 6 feet and weighing somewhat less, between 100 to 175 pounds.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg.36 However, unlike blood elves, they have clawed fingers, eyes with white, green or black glow, and ears more closely resembling those of a bat; in addition, Lana'thel, their queen, also has wings. Their flesh appears necrotic and, though universally pale, ranges from fleshy pinks and red to gray and light green, and they tend to have either white or dark hair. Culture Darkfallen infantry classes, most of the times, dress in typical Scourge attire,Darkfallen Bloodbearer while the High Priests and Blood Princes (also known as Blood Lords) dress in red and black garments, similar to their living cousins, the blood elves. They are vampiric in nature, especially in the case of the Blood Princes, who are known to consume the flesh, blood, and souls of their victims. Apart from their stylish and vampiric habits, the darkfallen fall in line with the Scourge practice of utilizing the architecture and technology of assimilated cultures,The Decree of the Scourge such as that of the nerubians.War of the Spider (History of Warcraft) Such practice made the Scourge incorporate the blood elven culture, which can be seen on the decoration of parts of the Icecrown Citadel. They are often found in strongholds of other Scourge-affiliated races alongside with it's local leadership, or in command of Scourge bases or operations across Northrend. The darkfallen are skilled in a variety of magic schools, including necromancy, often make use of vampiric skills that involve blood, and have even demonstrated some shape-shifting abilities. Notable darkfallen Other darkfallen * - Retainer of Prince Valanar. * - Retainer of Prince Valanar. Trivia Bestiary The Darkfallen were part of the "World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Bestiary",http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/wrath/features/bestiary/index.xml meaning they are a creature type like all other new races described there, while the San'layn are referred as a "group" in at least one source. Vampire inspiration The Art of World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King includes two pieces of concept art for the race; the first, titled "High Elf Nosferatu", is clearly inspired by Count Orlok from the classic German silent film Nosferatu, while the second depicts what appears to be a high elf with stitched-together flesh, dressed in elegant armor and wielding wing-like arrays of shields across his arms, which double as weapon racks, holding a number of blades. The darkfallen, specifically the Princes, appear to be strongly inspired by the portrayals of vampires in both film and fiction, having bat-like ears, wearing cloaks with high collars and masks with fang patterns over their mouths. They also display mannerisms and characteristics strongly associated with the classic vampires of film and fiction, such as Bela Lugosi's portrayal of Count Dracula, and even have voice acting with a similar accent. Additional references have also been made to the Castlevania series of video games by Konami. Vrykul origin Early reports (of unknown accuracy) about the WotLK Alpha implied that what is now the darkfallen were vrykul wearing the Malefic Raimenthttp://www.wowwiki.com/index.php?title=Prince_Keleseth&oldid=798750. Later, but before they got their current model, they were changed to elves wearing the Malefic Raiment.Prince Valanar's old model Chris Metzen said at BlizzCon 2007 that the vrykul were vampiric, something that is not visited in-game. It may be that the darkfallen were the vampiric vrykul, but the idea that they were vrykul was scrapped. References External links ru:Мракопадшие Category:Darkfallen Category:Wrath of the Lich King